


Апокалипсис до востребования

by Torry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Гарри Поттер в очередной раз спас мир, но никто об этом так и не узнал.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Апокалипсис до востребования

― МНЕ НУЖНА ВАША ПОДПИСЬ.

Гарри вздрогнул и резко сел на кровати, разом проснувшись. Он призвал палочку и указал ей на незнакомца, неизвестно как оказавшегося в его спальне.

― Кто вы и что вам нужно?! ― нервно спросил он. 

Незнакомец неуверенно шагнул вперед.

― Я АЗРАИЛ, И МНЕ НУЖНА ВАША ПОДПИСЬ.

― Зачем? И как вы сюда попали? ― Гарри окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Азраил (что это вообще за имя?) сделал еще один шаг к кровати, где сидел Гарри.

― В КАЧЕСТВЕ СОГЛАСИЯ НА МОИ ДЕЙСТВИЯ КАК ВСАДНИКА, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ. И Я НЕ ПОПАЛ СЮДА. Я УЖЕ БЫЛ ЗДЕСЬ, Я ВСЕГДА И ПОВСЮДУ. ЭТО ЧАСТЬ МОЕЙ РАБОТЫ.

― Это многое объясняет, ― не сдержал сарказма Гарри. Он уже смирился с тем, что в его жизни регулярно происходят вещи из ряда вон даже по меркам магического мира. Странный тип в непрозрачном мотоциклетном шлеме, требующий подписи с утра пораньше в его спальне, не входил даже в первую десятку списка самых странных вещей, которые случались с Гарри. В старые добрые времена он бы обратился к Гермионе, но сейчас у него было трое детей, уехавшая на сборы жена и служба, где ему надо быть через час, и ни капли свободного времени.. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Надо выкручиваться самому.

― Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН ОБЪЯСНЯТЬСЯ ПЕРЕД...

― Тебе от меня что-то надо, поэтому тебе придется для начала ответить на мои вопросы.

Азраил промолчал, решив не спорить.

― Давай по порядку. На каком документе мне нужно расписаться?

― ВОТ ОН, ― Азраил достал из ниоткуда лист бумаги и протянул Гарри. Тот мимолетно удивился, что Азраил не снял даже мотоциклетных перчаток. 

Гарри опустил наконец палочку и с некоторым неверием уставился на... ну, наверное это действительно был документ.

Наверху заглавными буквами было выведено:  
РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ.

И ниже:  
ОТ ВСАДНИКА АПОКАЛИПСИСА.

На этом месте Гарри хихикнул и уже просто из любопытства решил читать дальше. Там витиеватым почерком были написаны следующие строки:  
Я, Азраил, более известный как Ангел Смерти, прошу Гарри Джеймса Поттера, более известного как Мастер над Смертью...

Гарри ахнул. Ему мгновенно стало не до смеха. Никто не знал о Дарах. Кроме Рона и Гермионы, но они никогда бы...

Гарри поднял взгляд на Азраила. 

― Это какой-то розыгрыш, так? 

Азраил сделал шаг вперед. Он поднял непроницаемое стекло визора своего мотоциклетного шлема, и Гарри замер, завороженный. Через полминуты Азраил опустил визор и сделал шаг назад. Гарри сглотнул.

― Значит, вся эта штука с Дарами... сработала? Я стал Хозяином Смерти? ― Гарри уставился на Азраила в ожидании ответа.

― ДА.

― И что это значит? Это должность, или звание, или?..

― В ОСНОВНОМ ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО АПОКАЛИПСИС НЕ МОЖЕТ НАЧАТЬСЯ БЕЗ ВАШЕЙ ПОДПИСИ.

Гарри моргнул.

― Ладно... Значит я могу спасти мир, просто ничего не делая. Это же просто отлично! ― Гарри даже рассмеялся от облегчения. Он встал с кровати, с долей неловкости отметив, что он предстал перед столь необычным гостем в одной пижаме, и направился в сторону ванной, проигнорировав замершего от неожиданности Азраила.

― НО АПОКАЛИПСИС НЕ МОЖЕТ СОСТОЯТЬСЯ БЕЗ МЕНЯ, ― Азраил настойчиво постучал пальцем по листу бумаги, который теперь был закреплен на деревянном планшете.

― Значит он состоится лет через сто. А лучше тысячу, ― беспечно заметил Гарри, встав у зеркала и достав зубную щетку. ― У меня трое детей, причем старшему всего пять, Джинни буквально недавно вернулась в большой спорт, а меня через пару лет могут повысить до заместителя главы Аврората. Не говоря уже о моих друзьях. Никакого Апокалипсиса, во всяком случае пока я жив. А теперь - кыш, мне надо в душ.

Гарри закрыл дверь в ванную перед остолбеневшим от такой наглости Азраилом и выдохнул. С одной стороны ему было жутко страшно, с другой ― контрольные у Снейпа давали ему примерно такой же заряд адреналина.

Когда он через четверть часа вновь открыл дверь в спальню, там уже никого не было. Гарри пожал плечами и вышел в коридор. Мысли о странной встрече выветрились у него из головы за считанные полчаса: нужно было повозиться с детьми перед службой, пожелать Джинни удачи по каминной связи, захватить в Министерство книгу из библиотеки Блэков, которую он обещал Гермионе... 

***

И даже если где-то на другом конце Лондона ангел и демон праздновали свой успех в предотвращении конца света... Что ж, давайте позволим им это заблуждение, едва ли оно может кому-то навредить.


End file.
